


their room

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2Chan - freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby boy Changbin, Bottom Changbin, Cockwarming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top chan, changbin is a needy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Changbin was being a needy baby again and Chan just told him to take care of it himself.





	their room

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what's going on, but i really be thriving these days huh,,, 
> 
> i had this idea today morning, dont ask me why i'm in such a mood in the early morning because i don't even know, but like,,, idk if i worded it the way my mind imagined it to be-

Changbin moved around on his bed, being completely devastated by Chan, who was just simply sitting at his desk, looking down at the laptop in front of him and working on new song ideas. But this was already enough for Changbin. He was so focused on him; staring at the veins popping out in his neck and hands while being concentrated. 

Changbin bit on his lower lip to not make his already silent whimpers noticable. But it didn't take him long to get up from his bed and go over to Chan, laying his arms around his shoulders and nuzzling his face in his neck. Chan jumped a bit, but chuckled lightly once he saw Changbin on his left. 

„what is it, baby?“ Chan asked in a soft tone, caressing his arm while still being focused on the sheets in front of him. Changbin answered with a whimper, went around his chair and flopped down on him, his legs going next to Chan's legs and underneath the armrest. He gripped into Chan's shirt and hid his face in Chan's chest. 

„Chan,,, i need you...“ Changbin mumbled into the fabric of Chan's shirt. Chan put an arm around his back „but i'm here baby“ He replied while fondling Changbin's back.

„no,,,“ Changbin whimpered before embarassingly looking down „i- i need your dick...“ His face turned red and the grip in Chan's shirt got tighter. 

„Changbin baby, i have to work“ Chan whispered onto his head inbetween planting kisses on top of it. 

„can you,,, at least put it in; please Chan...“ Changbin whimpered and squirmed on top of him. He slowly moved his hips forwards, making Chan feel his hard dick against his stomach. „please...“ he breathed out, rutting onto Chan in slow movements. Chan groaned out low and finally gave in „okay baby, but you'll do it yourself, alright?“. He said before turning back to his work. Changbin looked up at Chan, smiling with already hazy eyes. 

He unbuckled Chan's belt and carefully took his semi-hard dick out, his eyes lighting up at the sight of it. He moved his legs up to pull his pants down, enough for his entrance to be reachable. His fingers found their way into his mouth, lubing them up with his own spit. 

He was heavily panting already, his hard dick still rubbing onto Chan's stomach. He moved his hand down, found his awaiting entrance and slid 2 fingers in at once, making him loudly moan out. His head found halt on Chan's shoulders and he rested in onto them while steadily fucking in and out of himself. 

He originally just wanted to feel Chan's cock inside of him, but just jumping on him and his big dick would only hurt him and he didn't want that; at least not tonight. 

He pulled his fingers out after numerous thrusts and heavy moaning and heaved his body up, aligning Chan's dick at his hole and slid down. He was going slowly, breathing evenly, supporting himself on Chan's shoulders, Chan's dick stretching him much more than his fingers, till he reached the base and got to relax a bit more. He was seated in Chan's lap, his walls desperately clenching around Chan's dick, who was growing even bigger inside of him and brushing over every of his weak spots, making him loudly moan out. 

Changbin stood still, taking in every detail of Chan's heavy cock inside of him. He bit on his lips, trying to contain his sounds, because even if Changbin was theoretically riding him, Chan still had to work. He occasionally closed his eyes for a moment and let a silent moan slip out when Changbin clenched around him more than before, but that was everything from him. 

Changbin's legs started to tremble because of the pleasure building up inside of him, but nothing more happened. He was slowly and cautiously moving up Chan's dick a tiny bit to at least get a little bit of movement. But Chan was fast to move an arm around Changbin's back and hold him still again, causing Changbin to moaningly whimper out and grip tight into his shoulder. 

He silently moaned out little curses, inhaled deeply and tried to control his shivering body. He was leaning forward, his chest pressing against Chan's and he felt his pecs on his chest. 

His hands were moving down on his own, wrapping themselves around his longing and pre-cum leaking dick; because even if Chan's hard thrusts were missing, he felt good nevertheless and would bet he could cum, only from this. 

He slowly pumped up and down, smearing his cum all over his dick. He was moaning onto Chan's neck, his hot breath hitting him and making Chan shiver short and slightly. Chan's arm moved down Changbin's back and found it's place on his ass, kneading his soft bare skin slowly, drawing out a lustful moan of Changbin. 

He tightenend around Chan's dick, feeling the veins and him pulsating deep inside of him. Changbin whimpered at the feeling of being completely filled with Chan's cock. He was burried so deep, Changbin didn't even know this depth of his hole was reachable; but it was and Chan hit the weak spot he had there just right. 

Chan was long gone with concentrating on his work; he silently watched Changbin squirm in his lap and clench around his dick all this time, listening to his helpless whimpers and soft moans. He was cupping Changbin's ass with both of his strong hands now, heaving him up just to slam him down again, hitting his prostate right on. Changbin jolted up but moaned out loud, throwing his head back and letting it fall on Chan's shoulders again. 

Chan was steadily bouncing Changbin up and down his dick, both moaning onto the other. He carefully stood up of his chair, Changbin still on his dick and walked over to the wall next to them. He pinned Changbin's back onto it and started to harshly thust him into the wall. 

„is this what you wanted baby? making me go crazy because of your sweet moans just to make me fuck you roughly against a wall?“ Chan groaned onto his neck before speeding his pace up. „ye- yes...“ Changbin moaned out, his arms intertwining behind Chan's head and Chan dragging his arms underneath Changbin's legs to reach even deeper into him. 

Chan mercilessly thrusted into him, groaning at the still present tightness of Changbin's ass and the way he clenched around him just right. „oh fuck baby...“ Chan moaned while slamming his dick into Changbin's sweet spot over and over again. 

Changbin was wrecked, he didn't even know what was going on down there because he felt so many different sensations at once; it was way too much for him, but he loved it. 

He was loudly moaning into Chan's ear while Chan was still abusing his hole with his violent thrusts. 

Chan stood still for a moment, his dick deep inside of Changbin's ass, making him tremble and choke out moans. He smirked onto Changbin's neck, sucked onto a particular weak spot and left a big red mark behind. He started to slowly thrust into him again, kissing along his neck while Changbin tried to catch a good grip in Chan's hair. 

Chan sped up, his thrusts being oddly unrythmic, which made Changbin lose his mind completely now. He threw his head back, giving Chan more space to suck on, hardly clenched around Chan's cock and let out a deep and choked out moan. He twitchingly came onto his shirt and shot his cum up to his chest while moaning out Chan's name. 

Chan groaned because of the new tightness around him and released his cum inside of Changbin after some strong thrusts. „ah, baby, fuck...“ he moaned out while coming of his orgasm. Changbin's dick was still twitching and dripping out cum, a blissful expression on his face while he was panting heavily. 

Chan stopped every movement, moved his arms away from Changbin's legs and around his back, before falling into him. Changbin slid down the wall, onto the ground and took Chan with him. He laid down, Chan on top of him, feeling his chest heave up and down. Chan was pretty much out of breath, but slow and carefully pulled his now soft dick out of Changbin. Changbin winced at the feeling of Chan's cum running out his ass, down his leg and onto the floor. 

They stayed like this for a while, both catching their breath and coming off of their orgasms. Changbin's eyes were still closed and he smiled to himself, knowing he won't be able to walk tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after the day after. 

Chan chuckled to himself while softly caressing Changbin's waist and resting his head on Changbin's chest. 

Changbin felt Chan move and pull him up into his arms. „come on up baby boy, you shouldn't be laying on the ground“ Chan said, plastering Changbin's face with gentle kisses once he was placed in Chan's arms, making Changbin whimper. 

He brought Changbin to his own bed and slowly put him down onto it. Changbin was turning around to face Chan „thank you, Chan“ he mumbled into the pillow before leaning in and kissing his lips, slow and sloppy yet affectionate at the same time. Chan cupped Changbin's face with his hand, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. 

Chan leaned back, breaking the contact of their lips „no need to thank me, baby“ He answered before getting up taking a warm, wet towel out of their bathroom. He carefully wiped his cum remains out of Changbin's ass, humming a quiet soft melody. Changbin was looking up at him, admiration shimering in his eyes. 

Chan threw the towel on the bathroom floor before laying down next to Changbin. Changbin turned around to face him again and looked him in his eyes. He snuggled into Chan's open arms, which enclosed him once he made it comfortable for himself. Chan hugged him tightly, felt his breathing on his chest and smiled, kissing the top of Changbin's head. 

„good night baby boy“ Chan whispered into Changbin's hair „get as much rest as possible, you deserve it“. 

Changbin just cuddled Chan back as a response, falling asleep in his strong but warm arms, with Chan continuing to hum the soft melody while caressing his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Changbin is literally a whole baby boy for his hyungs (and Hyunjin) and no one can convince me otherwise 😌✊
> 
> but 2Chan deserves so much more recognition 😔🧡


End file.
